yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses Gameplay
Gameplay The dueling rules differ from the ones that are in the present time and that they are under the "Perfect Rule." In this way there is a crude form of movement and a Deck Leader. Deck Leaders are monster cards that are needed to play cards from the hand; they represent your Life Points (LP). Any attack to your Deck Leader is considered to be a Direct Attack to your LP. Monsters have ranks, the lowest being a Private and the highest being SD or Secretary of Defense. Through ranks, they can learn different abilities to help enhance other cards. Depending on its role during a duel, a monster will promote through ranks. A soldier can not be use as a Deck Leader until it achieved a rank. Usually monsters with Level Stars of 3 or less get more or special abilities. Card Movement Card movement is a simple card moving rule where you can only move the cards left, right, forwards, or backwards along the field. This movement capability is multiplied when there is a terrain movement bonus (see below). Some cards have the ability to transform such as Cocoon of Evolution is now a power-up and Shadow Ghoul can transform into a Wall Shadow when it is moved into Labyrinth Terrain. Terrain The field takes the form of a chessboard with each of the "squares" in the field usually being different terrain. Monsters that are powered up by being in favorable terrain get a movement bonus and 500 ATK/DEF points. Here is a list of all of the terrain and their effects on the monsters: Deck Cost Each card has a Deck Cost which can be used to determine the overall power of the card. Each card that is added to the deck increases the Deck Cost by the card's cost (e.g. a card with a cost of 24 will increase the deck's cost by 24). During the Campaign Mode, you cannot duel someone if you have a higher total Deck Cost than your opponent. This helps to keep players from completely dominating their opponent. 3D Monsters The Duelists of the Roses shows the monster itself hovering above the card when it is face up on the field. When monster battles are set to "Display" in the options menu (which you can bring up at any time during a Duel) when two monsters come into contact the screen switches to a detailed arena representing the current field terrain with the two monsters on either side of the arena. After a few moments the two monsters battle and the winner then roars or dances its approval over the victory of the battle. Passwords Players may obtain secret passwords through Kaiba's Chain Pieces found at the end of each story mode side. These passwords may be entered through the deck construction menu. The monsters/traps/spells unlocked by the passwords are usually very powerful and can be used strategically. Full Until 6-15-2008 Password List ---------------------------------- CARD PASSWORD Ancient Tree of Enlightenment EKJHQ109 Aqua Dragon JXCB6FU7 Barrel Dragon GTJXSBJ7 Beast King of the Swamp QXNTQPAX Birdface N54T4TY5 Blast Sphere CZN5GD2X Change of Heart SBYDQM8B Crush Card SRA7L5YR Dark Hole UMJ10MQB Dragonseeker 81EZCH8B EarthShaker Y34PN1SV Elf's Light E5G3NRAD Exodia: The Forbidden One 37689434 Fairy King Truesdale YF07QVEZ Fairy's Gift NVE7A3EZ Goblin Fan 92886423 Gravity Bind 0HNFG9WX Greenkappa YBJMCD6Z Harpy's Feather Duster 8HJHQPNP Horn of the Unicorn S14FGKQ1 Left Arm of the Forbidden One A5CF6HSH Magician of Faith GME1S3UM Meteor Dragon 86985631 Mimicat 69YDQM85 Mirror Wall 53297534 Mystical Capture Chains N1NDJMQ3 Robotic Knight S5S7NKNH Royal Decree 8TETQHE1 Seiyaryu 2H4D85J7 Serpentine Princess UMQ3WZUZ Slate Warrior 73153736 Swordsman From A Foreign Land CZ81UVGR SwordStalker AH0PSHEB Tactical Warrior 054TC727